


What Makes A Family Your Family - Related Media

by LaughingThalia



Series: What Makes A Family Your Family. [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Divergent Timelines, Multi, Time Travel, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: The timelines of this series.Updated: 24/06/2018Day/Month/Year





	1. IMAGE: Timelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are being constantly updated as the universe grows so if you actually care, check back in every once in a while and see what's grown.

 

> KEY: 1.2 = Fic 1 chapter 2  
>  The dates are DAY/MONTH/YEAR because I'm not American.

Main Timeline:  


Alternate Timeline:  



	2. VIDEO: Vision and Mood Board

What Makes A Family Your Family Series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/853676

**I own nothing. The pictures that are not linked below belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 

**Songs**

Runnin' (Interlude) by Kehlani - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzFDHUA7t9I

Creep City by Jake Shears - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfPXokHna2M

 

 **Picolo:**  
IG - https://www.instagram.com/_picolo/  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/_gabrielpicolo


	3. VIDEO: RAVEN by Rachel Roth




	4. IMAGE: The Retro Case

**99th Precinct, Upper**  


 

**99th Precinct, Lower**  


The upper part is on the ground level and the lower part is like underground.

 

This is what it's based on a bit, the Gotham tv show on Fox.  


**Run Offs HQ, 'Haven**  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find these pictures on my Tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvelthalia


End file.
